Edward's Dirty Mouth
by The iMi
Summary: No plot. Just Lemon. Practice for my first story. Criticism is nice. M. Edward's got a filthy mouth...


**My first lemon. This is the first thing I've written and what better way to practice writing than by playing out a little scene. ;)**

We stumbled into his house. It was dark but the moonlight coming in from his floor to ceiling windows illuminated his face and created a silhouette. He looked like he wanted to consume me. His eyes swallowed me whole. As we kissed we clumsily removed each other's clothing. My hands fumbled with his belt buckle while he pushed me up against a wall. All the while he was peppering my face, neck and shoulders with kisses. As he removed my shirt I finally got his belt unbuckled and he shimmied out of his pants. In one quick motion he unclasped my bra. I attempted to remove his shirt but he stood back and took it off in one fluid motion.

My movements stopped for several seconds as I took him in. The smooth planes of his defined chest made my mouth water. I reached out and smoothed my hands down his abs. As I looked up, our eyes locked and he growled then attacked me with delicious kisses. They became deep and I moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and picked me up fireman style and ran upstairs. He gently placed me on the bed and took off his underwear. Standing completely naked he was a work of art. What was more beautiful was his length standing at full attention. It was long and thick and I wanted it to be inside of me.

I looked him in the eye and whimpered, "Edward…please."

He walked over to the bed and climbed atop me. With ease he ripped off my underwear. He began to slowly kiss me starting from my neck, making his way down. I moaned and my breathing became heavier as he moved lower. By the time he reached just below my stomach, I was panting heavily.

_Please go lower. Fuck, please._

He paused for several more seconds, "Edward," I breathed.

"Bella, my sweet Bella, what do you want me to do?"

I whimpered and moved my hips, I was unable to speak.

"You want me to lick you pussy? You want me to eat you out? Bella, you need to tell me what you want." He smiled devilishly.

I looked down to see he was watching me, waiting. I was so wet and hearing the words he was saying was not helping the situation. I looked him in the eyes.

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue."

I screamed out as he did just that. It was so good. His expert tongue was making delicious patterns and I was lost. I was thrashing and my incoherent grunts seemed to spur him on. Within moments I came undone.

"Oh god, Edward!" I came spiraling down and the euphoria was intoxicating. He was like my drug. I laid there incapable of movement after such an intense orgasm.

He moved up and licked his lips.

"Delicious."

His hands traveled to my breasts and he squeezed and kneaded them before taking the right one in his mouth. I gasped, his hot tongue swirled around my hardened nipple. When I was panting and wet all over again, he moved his mouth to the other and his fingers took over on my right breast.

"Bella, your tits are amazing. They fit perfectly in my hands. "

I whimpered and pushed my hips forward until they made contact with his very prominent erection.

"Fuck," we both whispered.

He began to grind his erection on my hips.

"Fuck, Bella, do you see what you do to me? Do you feel how much I want you? I want to push my hard dick into your wet pussy and fuck you till you scream my name. I want to feel your juices coating my cock. I want to see your beautiful face as you come apart."

"Do you want that Bella?"

I nodded.

"Tell me you want it Bella."

"Edward, please. Fuck me now!" I yelled.

I let out an extremely loud groan as he entered me in one powerful motion. Oh god, he was so deep. His thrusts were quick and hard. I looked down to see his cock sliding in and out of me.

"Ohh, you're so tight Bella. You're tight pussy is squeezing my cock."

He sped up his movements. I lifted my hips forward to meet his thrusts. We were both moaning and moving in unison. We were in sync. We were one.

"Ohhh, Bella I'm gonna shoot my hot load in your pussy."

I could feel my own release approaching.

A few more thrusts and we unraveled together, screaming out each other's name.

As we collapsed in a sweaty heap I looked over at him.

"When is round two?" I smiled

**Let me know how it was!**


End file.
